elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Avenuel Main Store
Avenuel Main Store is a luxury boutiques mall within Lotte Town in Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea. Luxury boutique stores occupy first basement through fifth floors. A cinema occupies sixth through eighth floors; it also has its own entrance on the mezzanine level. The ninth floor features various restaurants, and various clinics are located on the tenth floor. 12th floor and above are occupied by offices of the Lotte Group. Building Information * Name: Avenuel Main Store * Type: Retail, Offices * Location: Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea * Year of completion: 2005 (first built in 1981 as a building consisting of offices and a bank) * Security: The retail floors are publicly accessible. It is not recommended to go up to the office floors. * Filming difficulty: Medium Elevator Details * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. * There is no floor labelled as 13 in this building. Office Passenger Elevators (Elevators 1 to 4) There are four elevators that serve the office levels of the building. * Manufacturer: OTIS-LG Elevator Company * Model: Ds4 * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''3m/s (600FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: 1''', 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 (elevator 1); B2, B1, '''1, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 (elevators 2 and 3); B2, B1, 1''', 6, (7), (8), (9), (M9), 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 (elevator 4) Cinema Elevators (Elevators 5 to 7) There are three elevators that connect the cinema entrance on the mezzanine level (accessible via a set of escalators) to the cinema itself on the sixth floor. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS-LG Elevator Company * Model: Di2 * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''1.75m/s (350FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD geared traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: B2, B1, M1, 6 (elevator 5); B1, M1, 6 (elevator 6); 1, M1, 6 (elevator 7) Retail Passenger Elevators (Elevators 8 to 10) There are three elevators that serve the retail levels, the cinema on the sixth floor, the restaurants on the ninth and the clinics on the tenth. * Manufacturer: OTIS-LG Elevator Company * Model: Ds4 * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''3m/s (600FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital segment display * Serviced floors: B2, B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10 (elevators 8 and 9); '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10 (elevator 10) Retail Service Elevator (Elevator 11) There is a service elevator for the retail section of the building. * Manufacturer: OTIS-LG Elevator Company * Model: Di1 * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD geared traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Service * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Fireman's / Office Service Elevator (Elevator 12) There is a service elevator for the offices that also function as a fireman's elevator. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS-LG Elevator Company * Model: Di2 * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''2m/s (400FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD geared traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: B3, B2, B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, M9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 Carpark Elevator (Elevator 13) There is an elevator that serves the basement car park. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS-LG Elevator Company * Model: Gen2 MRL * Year of installation: 2005 * Capacity: 1000kg (2200lbs) / 15 persons * Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: B3, B2, B1 Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea